The Boy Just Can't Help It
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Uke Zoro! Inspired by a ZoSan picture. Sanji wakes up to Zoro sniffing his hair. Sanji takes control of the situation and Zoro is eager to let him. Will the heart win over the member? Lemonish.


The boy just can't help it.

I just changed my name to Karin Mazaki, please make a note of it.

This one is based on a picture of Zoro sniffing Sanji's hair, while Sanji is sleeping with a book in his lap.

Uke Zoro. :)

ceo

Zoro walked into the galley and saw the pretty blond. Sanji was sleeping in a chair with a cookbook in his lap. Zoro smiled at the opportunity. He slipped to one side of Sanji and leaned down next to his neck. The combination of Sanji's scent and the delicious scent of his melon shampoo, drove Zoro wild. He inhaled and sexy images filled his mind. He sighed. Standing up again, Zoro realized he had a hard on. Continuous contact with Sanji has only increased his feelings. He walked to the refrigerator and hoped the cold would help little Zoro.

"Zoro, did you just sniff my hair?" Said a groggy Sanji, and Zoro froze for just a moment. But he was no coward. He turned and faced Sanji and smirked.

"Yeah, so? I'm gay and you're hot." Zoro saw no bad sides to admitting it and Sanji admired Zoro's frank honestly.

"I'm flattered but I have the feeling there is more to it than just 'I'm hot'."

"How do you mean?" Zoro felt a blush coming on, he thought:

"Had he guessed my feelings?"

Sanji set the book down carefully and rose from his seat.

"I mean you seem to be jealous of my attention toward Nami. Every time I flirt with her, you grumble under your breath. You also seem to need my attention and fight with me just to get it."

With each word Sanji got closer to Zoro. Soon he was right in front of the guy. Sanji loved how they were the same height, he looked straight into Zoro's eyes. Zoro kept his cool but there was a twinkle of desire in Zoro's eyes. In answer, Zoro reached out and stroked Sanji's hair.

"You're sexy, that is all you need to know. Is it so bad a gay man finds you attractive?"

"What about me and Nami?"

"There is no you and Nami."

"Yeah, no jealousy there."

"Hey, if Nami liked you back. I would have gladly have been your best man for your wedding and babysat your ten kids. But that is never going to happen, so it is annoying."

"Because you love me."

Zoro felt himself blush and struggled to stay cool.

"Does it make you happy, you are right? That I've liked you from the beginning?" Zoro's blush deepen.

"Yeah, it made me very happy." Sanji grabbed Zoro's head and kissed him hard. Zoro not being one to miss an opportunity kissed back and sighed. Sanji took advantage of the moment and plundered Zoro's mouth. Zoro's knees went weak. He clung to Sanji to stay upright. They parted, panting.

"Sanji, why…" Zoro had completely lost his cool, he wanted answers.

"I'm bi, and I'm stubborn. Eventually it was going to get through my thick skull that someone on this ship liked me and it wasn't her."

"Sanji…" Zoro was completely turned on, but he was scared too. He thought:

"Am I dreaming? There is no way Sanji could return my feelings."

"I know what you are thinking. I have been hiding my feelings. I can't take it anymore. I want you."

Sanji kissed Zoro and ground his hard on into Zoro's. Zoro was too turned on to worry what this all meant. The two found a quiet corner of the ship to make love.

An hour later Zoro was resting on Sanji's bare arm. He snuggled closer as he began to snooze. Sanji teased him in various ways and Zoro was completely satisfied. Sanji demanded to be seme and Zoro was delighted as he only wanted to bottom. His first lover was in the same age group as him at the dojo. The guy pushed him down on the mats and that was it. Zoro got turned on by being dominated. The other boy gently deflowered Zoro and found his sweet spot. It was the mixture of pain and pleasure that turned Zoro on. All he worried about now was what was going on in Sanji's head.

Sanji was delighted Zoro was uke. He liked the power being seme gave him. Most of his crewmates were stronger fighters. He could be relied on in other ways if his kicks weren't enough. Therefore, he looked for ways to prove his manliness. One of the guys on the restaurant ship introduced him to gay sex. As girls were often scarce, it was a nice alternate way of getting off. He sensed early on Zoro was gay for him and if it was an all guy crew he would have tapped the hunk a lot sooner. He loved pushing Zoro down onto the blankets and having his dirty way with him. Zoro had sexy muscles and scars and Sanji licked every one of them. He then worshiped Zoro's member and made the guy quiver. Before they entered the storage room, Sanji got into his stash of lube and condoms and made good use of them. He prepared his lover until he squirmed and took him dog style. They did it a second time face to face and that is what broke Sanji. He was going to suggest a fuck buddy arrangement but he made the mistake of looking the guy in the eyes. His heart fluttered as he gazed deeply into Zoro's soul. The guy was vulnerable and open with his feelings. Sanji somehow knew the guy loved him. He became gentler with his thrusts and linked their fingers palm to palm. Their breaths matched and Sanji kissed him softly on the neck and lips. Pulling back he looked into the eyes of his lover and confessed and for the first time ever.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Responded Zoro. Embarrassed Sanji pulled Zoro close and with rapid thrusts he plundered Zoro's hole. As he got close he arched back and came. He collapsed to the blankets and pulled Zoro close. He felt Zoro snuggle closer and Sanji had a choice. Confess again or take it back. A little late he realized being fuck buddies with a crewmate would only lead to problems. They were a close knit group. Anything less than a complete commitment would not do. Maybe he had these deeper feelings for a long time. It looked like his playboy days were over.

"Damn it." The swear word woke Zoro who was almost asleep.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked as he sat up. He felt a bit of a sting but ignored it.

"You swear you like me?"

"I love you." Sanji was amazed the guys could say it so easily. He covered his eyes and said:

"Fine I do too. Be my boyfriend and whatever."

Zoro liked how such an aggressive guy could be so cute. He pecked Sanji's lips and cuddled back in place.

"Ok, we're boyfriends. Just one thing." Said Zoro.

"What?"

"Let's get up soon. I don't want to be found here come morning."

Chopper found them the next morning when he was looking for medicine. Luffy had a headache as breakfast was late. And everyone was looking for the guys. Chopper suppressed a giggle and was relieved their privates were covered. He ran to tell the others. The crew followed him down to the storage room and peeked in. There was the pair cuddled together and naked.

Sanji and Zoro woke to cat calls, giggles and whistles. They were saved the need to tell the crew they were dating in the worst possible way. The guys teased them for days afterward until Nami got fed up and yelled at them to "knock it off!" Zoro was relieved no one cared or was particularly surprised. Sanji was only yelled at by Luffy for making breakfast late. Zoro and Sanji were happy they had such great friends.

ceo

I aim for sexy and end up writing fluff.

I hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
